Lets Pretend
by tophaintweak
Summary: "I just don't want this to be real, it's all too much in my head and because of me people are sad, poor, hate each other and are cruel to one another. " he said tears now falling down his cheeks. "Then let's play pretend" she whispered in his ear. Because that's what we need to all do. Pretend.


**A/N: hello everyone I was bored so I decided to make a one-shot .So enjoy! **

He was under so much pressure, the war was basically on his shoulders. Did he ask for it? Did he want the whole world depending on him?

No, if he did it wouldn't be like this. Crying was the only thing that made Aang feel like someone was going to come around, pat on the back and say "Don't worry, I've got this"

But that wasn't going to happen. War wasn't something that could end so easily. No one could click their finger to stop the pain, hurt and anger. Not Ozai or Azula. And especially not Aang.

As Aang sat down on the sand near the sea at the beach house and meditated, he concentrated on what the world would be after the final battle with Ozai.

If he won peace would prevail, but if he didn't a world of flames and ashes would be born. This depended on him, and him alone.

Aang but his head in his hands, this was torture you could almost call it child abuse, because that was what Aang was, _a child._

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Tears that were meant for older people, because that's how Aang felt, he didn't feel like a 12 year old. He truly felt like the 112 years he really was.

Then soft footsteps could be heard on the sand and as he looked up he saw his one and only earthbending teacher Toph.

"What are you doing here? You're meant to be sleeping" he asked and his was only answered by a shrug.

"Hey can I sit here with you here?" Toph asked causally like it wouldn't mean anything if he said no.

"Sure" he shifted a bit and she sat down 'gazing' at the moon's reflexing on the surface of the water

Oh how Aang could be like Toph, strong, powerful, fearless and never letting her guard down. Sure Toph had some problems with her parents but that didn't get her way.

She could do anything, she didn't have any limits but he had, oh and how short his limits were only the spirits knew.

Aang didn't realise he was staring at her until she spoke. "You know, you don't have to do this by yourself if that what you're thinking"

"What do you mean? Of course I have to, no one's going to fill in for me to fight the Fire Lord are they? Course not! This is my responsibility. This is what I get for missing 100 years" Aang ended sadly.

Toph shook her head as if she was expecting it and a small smile plastered her face.

"I knew you were going to say that, what I mean is you don't have to put the weight of the world on your shoulders alone, all of us are willing to put some of it on our shoulders as well. Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Katara are all willing. I'm willing to." She said gently and turned her head to face him.

At that point the moon's light hit her face perfectly making her pale skin almost twinkle.

Aang was grateful to have a person as confident as Toph but this was the typical type of cheering-up as always.

"I know that, everyone's told me this. And I know they have me back all the time but they don't know what it's like to basically have the future depending on you, they don't know what it's like to have people look at you in disgust because you weren't seen for a hundred years."

"I just don't want this to be real, it's all too much in my head and because of me people are sad, poor, hate each other and are cruel to one another. I want someone to be the avatar not me, they can probably save the world without wasting time and letting this world go on like I am. I just want it to be over" Aang said tears now falling down his cheeks

Then he felt a pair of arms slid around his neck. The arms belonging to the one listening to him rant without saying a word. Toph's arms.

"Then let's play pretend" she whispered in his ear quietly

"What? "

"Let's play pretend. Let's play that for tonight. Would you like me to show you?" she asked

"Ok"

"Let's pretend that we're in a field full of flowers, a gentle breeze is blowing and petals are flying around. Pretend that the sun is shining and the sky is clear. Imagine that you and I are holding hands and we're spinning around like we don't have a care in the world, let's pretend that we have gotten dizzy and have fallen down on the ground and the flowers are surrounding us."

"Let's pretend that someone is taking care of the world and its problems. Let's pretend that the sun is smiling at us, let's pretend that there's a pond and we're splashing each other with in it. Let's pretend were in paradise" she finished her game

Aang dug his head on her shoulder and cried, no more like sobbed. Why couldn't life be that easy? Why?

But of course no one had the answer to that question. But why would someone have it anyway? You tell me.

As Yue's light shone on them and as she did she smiled.

Toph always had a different way of doing things all the time, and this was definitely a different way of cheering-up, because no one wants to pretend.

But do you want to play pretend? If so come on, let's play pretend.

Yeah, let's play pretend.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that please R&R, it was fun writing it. This was inspired by my friend and she is awesome for giving this idea to me so half the credit.**

**-tophaintweak**


End file.
